mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Wrath
Dr. Wrath was a supervillain in ''Mighty Med''. He gains power from feeding off negative energy. Biography For some time, no one knew what Dr. Wrath really looked like due to him always wearing a cloak, and being a shapeshifter (as well as skipping every picture day). One day he arrived at Kaz and Oliver's school, where he shapeshifted into Stefanie and impersonated her, spreading negative energy to strengthen himself while building a machine that would make the whole world negative. Knowing that he was being followed by Agent Blaylock, he waited until Kaz imprisoned Blaylock think he was Doctor Wrath, before revealing himself and then imprisoned Kaz and Skylar. Then after telling them his plan, Wrath-still disguised as Stefanie-returned to the science lab. Kaz and Skylar managed to break free and Skylar confronted and fought Dr. Wrath, while Kaz altered the machine. However Dr. Wrath proved too powerful for Skylar and the Machine activated. However due to Kaz's alterations instead of creating negativity, it created positivity, meaning Doctor Wrath was left with no power. Thus he returned to his true form, before exploding being reduced to a pile of ashes. (Mighty Mad) It was later revealed that he was a professor at Villain Academy and before he died, revealed Horace's secret identity. Two of his students Gulliver and Chaz managed to fool their way into Mighty Med, as part of a plan to resurect him. However they were defeated by Oliver and Kaz. (New Kids Are the Docs) Powers and Abilities *'Negative Energy Absorption' - He is able to absorb negative energy. **'Self-Power Augmentation '- He can use the negative energy absorbed to enhance there own powers. *'Shapeshifting' - He is able to take multiple forms. This is how he impersonated Stefanie.It was said that no one has seen what he looks like because he always skipped picture day, according to Kaz. It possible he shapeshift because of this. *'Intangibility' - He is able to become intangible and walk through solid objects. The other people who has this power is Agent Blaylock and Skylar *'Negative Energy Constructions' - Able to create chains that fed of negative energy, to imprison others. Chains would get tighter if exposed to more negativity, but would get looser and eventually break if exposed to positive energy. *'Typhogenesis '- he can produce blasts of solid smoke to use offensively, able to shoot them from his hands, feet and mouth. *'Superhuman Intelligence' - Dr. Wrath was unnaturally intelligent to build a machine that would spread negativity through the world. Dr. Wrath also knew many secrets about the hero world like staying to make sure your enemies don't escape when you trap them. He taught this to Chaz and Gulliver. *'Pathokinesis' - He can create negativity with his presence for him to feed off of. He does so by psychologically manipulating existing drama. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat '- Dr. Wrath was a reasonably good fighter to take on Skylar Storm Appearances Season 1 *Mighty Mad Season 2 * New Kids Are the Docs (mentioned) Trivia *He seems to be a parody of Dr. Doom, particularly given the fact that he didn't have to change his name upon becoming a supervillain. *He is one of the only villains to be seen outside of Mighty Med (others include Megahertz ,The Black Falcon '''and '''Wallace & Clyde.) * By the looks of his face, it is likely that he is also a parody of Voldemort from the Harry Potter series. *His name could also be a parody of Doctor Fate from the DC Comics. *He only shows his true form just before turning to dust. *It was said that no one has seen what he looks like because he always skipped picture day, according to Kaz. *He was almost resurrected by Chaz and Gulliver. Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Villain Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Character Category:Energy Absorption Category:Intangibility Category:Villain Academy Category:Intelligent